


Farewell

by MomoStark



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Varric's letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoStark/pseuds/MomoStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders's reaction to Varric's letter when Hawke ends up sacrificing himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

A letter had come from Varric; it was strange since most of the companions didn’t like him that much anymore—due him exploding the Chantry. There was a horrible feeling in his gut. He didn’t want to think about it being bad. Maybe Garrett was too busy to write the letter himself. Anders felt a stray cat rub against his leg. He smiled down at it and patted its head. Perhaps the cat could feel his anxiety about opening this letter.

He knew that his love was going out to help the Inquisition with the Grey Wardens disappearing. Garrett was probably worried, since Anders too had began to hear the Calling. Somehow he was able to not follow the other Wardens. That, and Garrett was probably out there trying to get out Justice—rather Vengeance out of his body. Anders wasn’t sure that was possible anymore. Although when Garrett decided to do something, there was no stopping him.

With shaky hands Anders opened up the letter.

 

_Blondie,_

_Listen, I know I haven’t written to you since you blew up the Chantry and pretty much started this whole rebellion thing. Except you need to know about what happened . . ._

_It comes with a heavy heart and heavy hand that I write this to you. I’m sure you knew why Hawke was traveling in the first place. To try to find a way to stop this calling that Corypheus has started. That and finding mages that may have an idea on how to get Justice out of you._

_I’m sure you don’t know this part since Hawke never had time to write you since he was dealing with Corypheus and demons. Hawke and the warden; Alistair, went to Adamant with the Inquisitor. Hoping to stop Corypheus in gaining control over the Grey Wardens. I can only imagine what would happen to you if Corypheus did gain control—don’t really want to remember what happened when he had our first run in with the guy. You were quite scary when that happened._

_Anyways . . . this is the hardest part for me. We were sent to the Fade. Not in a dream. Physically, Blondie. A Fear Demon was standing in our way from the way out . . . and it came down to it either being Alistair or Hawke. Hawke . . . he . . . volunteered for it since Alistair would know how to lead the Wardens after what Corypheus did._

_I’m sorry Blondie. I have tried writing this every way possible but—he’s gone, Blondie. Before we left he told me to tell you that no matter what, he will always be there for you. Despite you being an ass sometimes. He’ll be watching over you._

_Stay strong. For him._

_V._

Anders sobbed. He stood up, and threw the chair against the wall, Anders ended up on the floor cradling that letter. His mind flashed to Garrett smiling, his face when they made love. Garrett would always tell him how cute it was when he snored, in a teasing way—but it would never happen again. He didn’t just want to sit here. He wanted to go out and fight Corypheus. Despite the worry that he may be controlled once more Corypheus couldn’t exist anymore.

He had been in hiding for too long. Anders grabbed his staff and narrowed his eyes. “To Skyhold then.” He growled. He wasn’t sure how welcome he would be there, considering he was the one who was the catalyst for this entire rebellion. Now, Corypheus made this even more personal. He had lost too many lovers. He was going to make sure that Garrett’s sacrifice wasn’t in vain.


End file.
